Digital Cream Puff Hero
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: That is right! This is Calumon-centric! Little fics me and Sis made for this amazingly cute little guy! R
1. Calumon In Fashion

**Chapter 1- Calumon In Fashion  
Author Note and Disclaimer: I love Calumon, so that is why I made this fic. XD Oh, and I do not own Digimon or Calumon. I have a cute plushie of him, but... Enjoy! XD I had help with my Sis on this to, so give her credit. XD**

* * *

The sun started to rise as the birds woke up and started to chirp.

Off in a nearby tree, a pair of white and purple ears poked out of the leaves followed by a large smiling face.

"It's morning! Good morning, world! Ready to play?" Calumon called out happily before sliding down the tree trunk and started to look around for someone to play with.

Calumon happily jumped over to the fountain and splashed a little water onto his face before smiling upward at the sky.

"Okay! Now I'm ready to play!" Calumon said as he turned around but paused as he saw no one to play with except a few birds.

His ears shrunk as he frowned sadly. "Where is everybody? I wanna play…" Calumon muttered, but he then perked up as he got an idea.

If there was no one to play with in the park, then he'd go to where humans were everywhere.

* * *

"Ah-ha! There's everyone!" Calumon said as he stared out from the alleyway to watch people walk by to either work, school, or stores.

Calumon hopped out of the alleyway a few minutes later and looked around before walking down the street in a random direction.

Calumon stared into the stores as he walked by, but he then stopped in his tracks when he peered into a clothes store.

Calumon tilted his head in confusion as he stared up at the mannequin in the window.

"I wonder why they have someone standing in the window…" Calumon asked himself before glancing at the door.

"I'll go ask!" He said cheerfully as he walked over to the door and jumped onto the handle.

The next moment, the door slowly opened, and Calumon jumped inside the clothes store.

"Now where is everybody?" He whispered as he looked around and then walked over to a random clothes rack as people started to come in to shop.

Calumon climbed up a polo shirt on display behind where a worker was helping people.

"Excuse me! Why do you have humans standing in the window like that?" Calumon asked normally with a large smile, and the worker slowly turned around and then nearly fainted as she jumped backwards while Calumon smiled at her without really caring that he was freaking the worker out.

"W-W-What are you!?" The worker asked in fear while other customers backed away slowly when they noticed Calumon.

"I'm Calumon! And I asked you a question. You know it's rude to not answer people." Calumon stated with his smile widening.

The worker took a moment to calm down and try and remember what Calumon had asked.

"Y-You wanted to know why we have mannequins in our window?" The worker asked and Calumon tilted his head in confusion.

"Manakins?"

"Mannequins. I-It's kinda like a plastic person. It's so we can show our clothes better and how they fit…" The worker stated, and Calumon thought about it for a moment before smiling happily.

"I get it! You humans are silly sometimes! Putting a plastick human in the window! That's silly!" Calumon stated with a giggle and the worker backed away a little.

"I-Is there anything else you want to k-know…?" She asked, and Calumon shook his head calmly.

"Nope! Just wanted to know that." Calumon stated with a laugh as he jumped off of the polo shirt and looked around at the people staring at him.

"Hiya! Wanna play?" He asked, and the customers/workers quickly backed away from him as he tilted his head at them in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" He asked himself before smiling and walking further into the store.

* * *

"So, I was like, pink is definitely not, like, your color!" One girl said as she tried on a hat while her friend nodded in agreement.

"But pink is cute!" Calumon said from on top of said hat, and the girl holding the hat freaked out and dropped it, which caused Calumon to jumped onto a metal rack.

"I-It talked!" The other girl said while pointing at Calumon, and Calumon smiled at the two.

"You two look funny! Are you clowns or something? Do you know any cool tricks?" Calumon asked, and the two girls looked offended for a second, but then was backing away from Calumon slowly before making a full blown run for the door.

"Hey, don't forget to give that person with the money-eating Digimon those weird green things!" Calumon called after them, but they didn't hear him as they were already three blocks away while one of the store's workers ran after them for the clothes they had.

* * *

Calumon stood by the door as he waited for somebody to open it so he could leave.

"What a funny place!" Calumon said out loud to keep himself amused while people hid behind clothes as they peeked out at Calumon.

The door then opened as the worker who had ran after the girls entered with the clothes under one arm as she panted tiredly.

"Thanks!" Calumon said as he hopped outside and walked down the street while the worker stared in confusion at the people hiding.

Outside, Calumon walked down the street while some people noticed him and avoided him without Calumon knowing.

Calumon's stomach suddenly grumbled as several people stared at him before running away while shouting.

"It's hungry! It's going to eat us!"

Calumon patted his stomach with a sad frown, but then perked up with a smile.

"Time to go get some bread from Guilmon! I hope he has cream puffs!" Calumon cheered happily as he took to the air to head for the park quicker so he could bite into a cream puff sooner.

"I should tell Guilmon and that angry boy about that funny place!" Calumon said out loud as he floated to the park and to the cream puff with his name on it.

* * *

**Before you say anything, plastic was spelled wrong on purpose. XD Just having fun with words, that is all. XD Plus, it helps Calumon look cute. :D Review!  
**


	2. Volleyballmon!

**Chapter 2- Volleyballmon!  
Author Note: Send me ideas on where Calumon should go next! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Calumon smiled happily as he sat on top of a van heading who-knows-where.

"I wonder what I should play today…" Calumon muttered happily as he imagined all the things he could do.

Suddenly, the van he was on, sharply turned which caused Calumon to go flying off of it.

Calumon landed gracefully on the pavement before waving to the van.

"Bye! Thanks for the ride!" He called out, and the driver glanced into the side mirror before seeing Calumon, freaking out, doing 360 degree circles in front of a police car, and then wiping out.

Calumon watched the incident before smiling happily and hopping away.

"He needs to work on his driving some more!"

* * *

Calumon hopped onto a wooden peg that was sticking out of the ground by the edge of a large beach.

He stared out at the water with his eyes sparkling at all the water.

"I bet someone there would like to play!" He said while hopping off the peg and onto the sand.

The moment Calumon's feet hit the sand, he lost his balance and he flailed around a little before falling backwards.

"It's hard to walk here! This stuff is weird…" Calumon said happily as he stuck his hand in the sand and let it fall back down between his fingers.

Suddenly, Calumon heard shouting and he looked up just in time to see some people hit a volleyball over the net.

"Wow! What are they playing with that white ball Digimon? It must hurt being hit like that…" Calumon muttered as he, slowly, made his way to the net.

"Hiya! Can I play?" Calumon asked the closest person, and everyone playing volleyball froze as they slowly looked down at the happily beaming Calumon.

"AHHH!" They shouted like usual and scampered off somewhere while the volleyball landed on the sand near Calumon.

"Okay! See you later!" Calumon called after them before turning his attention to the volleyball.

Calumon walked over to the volleyball and placed his hand on it while he looked at it in confusion.

"So… how do you play…? Oh, I know! Those humans picked you up and hit you over the net!" Calumon said to the volleyball as he started to imagine himself playing volleyball.

"Let's try it out!" Calumon said as he put both hands on roughly both sides of the volleyball.

Calumon started to try and lift the volleyball, which finally started to go up after a few seconds.

Calumon heaved the ball up, but felt himself going backwards before he landed on the sand with the volleyball on top of him.

There was a moment of silence until a few inches away from the ball, Calumon popped out of the sand happily.

"That ball is heavy! I bet Guilmon would be able to lift it! Oh, he'll probably just start digging in this stuff!" Calumon said as he climbed out of the hole he made in the sand and watched the sand slowly start filling it in.

"Aww… why'd you have to do that?" Calumon asked the sand as his eyes shrunk, but they shot back out again when he got an idea.

"I bet if Guilmon made a hole here, it wouldn't hide itself!" Calumon said happily before running back to the pavement and headed off to the park to tell Guilmon about his findings and maybe ask for a cream puff.

* * *

**Volleyball, anyone? XD  
**


	3. Ice Cream Is Not A Cream Puff?

**Chapter 3- Ice Cream Is Not A Cream Puff?  
Author Note: Short cause... no clue...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Calumon smiled happily as he looked around in the park for someone to play with.

He stopped when he saw some little kids hanging around an ice cream cart, and his ears shot out.

"Oh! There's someone!" He said as he ran over to the cart, but wasn't able to get there in time before the kids ran off to eat their ice cream.

Ohhh…" Calumon muttered as his ears shrunk until he noticed the ice cream sign on the cart.

"Wow! That stuff looks weird! I bet it tastes good though!" Calumon stated happily as he climbed onto the top of the cart while its owner was looking away.

Calumon slowly opened one of the ice cream compartments, but suddenly fell into it with a small yelp.

The owner turned around at the yelp and he looked around before noticing the open compartment.

The owner peered inside cautiously until two eyes appeared from the ice cream and smiled at him.

"Hiya! What is this stuff?" The ice cream covered Calumon asked, but the owner just screamed and ran away while shouting for his mother.

"Hey wait! You forgot your…" Calumon trailed off as he noticed he was still covered with ice cream.

He shook himself to get the ice cream off of him.

Calumon smiled down at the other ice creams and then started to look around at the different flavors.

"Ohhh… No cream puffs?" Calumon asked sadly before his nose perked up.

"Smells like cream puffs!" Calumon said happily as he turned around and saw Jeri sitting down on a bench nearby with a paper bag on her lap.

"Yay! Cream puffs are much better than this cold stuff!" Calumon said before hopping down onto the ground and running over to Jeri for his cream puff hopefully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review please... or tell me if you have a request for where Calumon should go next...  
**


End file.
